The Last Kingdom (2015)
The Last Kingdom is a British television series adaptation of Bernard Cornwell's historical novel series The Saxon Stories. The series premiered on October 10, 2015 on BBC America and on BBC Two in the UK on October 22, 2015. Starring *Alexander Dreymon - Uhtred (eps1-16) *David Dawson - King Alfred (eps2-16) *Tobias Santelmann - Ragnar The Younger (eps1, 3-4, 7-12) *Emily Cox - Brida (eps1-4, 7-10, 12) *Adrian Bouchet - Steapa (eps9-16) *Adrian Bower - Leofric (eps2-8) *Alexandre Willaume - Kjartan (eps1, 9-10, 12) *Amy Wren - Mildrith (eps4-6, 8) *Björn Bengtsson - Sigefrid (eps9-16) *Brian Vernel - Odda The Younger (eps2-8) *Cavan Clerkin - Pyrlig (eps13-16) *Charlie Murphy - Queen Iseult (eps6-8) *Christian Hillborg - Erik (eps9-16) *David Schofield - Abbot Eadred (eps9-11) *Eliza Butterworth - Aelswith (eps2-16) *Eva Birthistle - Hild (eps7-14) *Ewan Mitchell - Osferth (eps14-16) *Gerard Kearns - Halig (eps8-11) *Harry McEntire - Aethelwold (eps2-3, 5-16) *Jeppe Beck Laursen - Haesten (eps9-10, 12-16) *Joseph Millson - Aelfric (eps1-2, 10-11) *Julia Bache-Wiig - Thyra (eps1, 9, 12-15) *Mark Rowley - Finan (eps11-16) *Millie Brady - Aethelflaed (eps9-16) *Ole Christoffer Ertvaag - Sven (eps1, 9-12) *Peter McDonald - Brother Trew (eps9-11) *Rune Temte - Ubba (eps1-3, 5) *Simon Kunz - Odda The Elder (eps2-5, 8-16) *Thomas W. Gabrielsson - Guthrum (eps1-4, 7-8) *Thure Lindhardt - Guthred (eps9-12) *Toby Regbo - Aethelred (eps11, 13-16) *with Matthew Macfadyen - Lord Uhtred (ep1) *and Ian Hart - Beocca (eps1-10, 12-16) 'Special Guest Stars' *Jason Flemyng - King Edmund (ep2) *Peter Gantzler - Earl Ragnar (ep1) *Rutger Hauer - Ravn (ep1) 'Cast' *Ákos Baji - Archer (ep7) *Alan David - Bishop Alewold (ep6) *Alec Newman - King Aethelred (eps2-3) *Alexis Latham - Man at Witan (ep6) *André Eriksen - Earl Ulf (ep10) *Andrea Vagn Jensen - Sigrid (ep1) *Andrew Lukacs - Young Sven (ep1) *Andy Gathergood - Edgar the Archer (ep2) *Anthony Cozens - Aidan (ep11) *Arnas Fedaravicius - Sihtric (eps9-16) *Balazs Csemy - Young Priest (ep7) *Balázs Medveczky - Uhtred's Brother (ep1) *Blanka Györfi Tóth - Slave Girl (ep13) *Caroline Boulton - Lady-in-Waiting (ep4) *Catherine Kohl - Nun (ep11) *Christopher Sciueref - Jonis (eps10-11) *Christos Lawton - Artist (ep9) *Craig Whittaker - Godric (ep5) *Daisy May - Wench (ep9) *David Gant - Ceolwulf (ep11) *David Pearse - Godwine (ep13) *Dean Smith - Thief (ep13) *Declan Hannigan - Hostage (ep4) *Dénes Ákos Gere - Lead Dane (ep13) *Elizabeth Conboy - Glenna (ep1) *Erik Madsen - Fiske (eps9-10) *Geoffrey Thomas - Priest (ep7) *Grahame Fox - Smith (ep2) *Grant Stimpson - Bedraggled Man (ep16) *Helen Monks - Gwen (ep5) *Henning Valin - Storri The Sorcerer (eps1-3, 5) *Henrik Lundström - Rollo (ep12) *Ingar Helge Gimle - Gelgill (ep9) *István Koleszár - Lead Dane (ep7) *James Northcote - Aldhelm (eps11, 13-16) *Jocelyn Macnab - Young Brida (ep1) *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson - Sverri (eps10-11) *John McAllister - Messenger Boy (ep10) *Jonas Malmsjö - Skorpa (eps6, 8) *Kenneth M. Christensen - Hakka (ep11) *Kevin Griffiths - Man in Crowd (ep5) *László Mátray - Messenger (ep4) *Laura Döbrösi - Nursemaid (eps5-6) *Levente Törköly - Scallion (ep1) *Lorcan Cranitch - Father Selbix (eps3-4) *Madeleine Power - Young Thyra (ep1) *Magnus Samuelsson - Clapa (eps10-16) *Marc Rissmann - Tekil (eps9-10) *Mark Flitton - Blacksmith (ep10) *Mark Phelan - Drunk Man (ep5), Priest (ep9) *Martyn Ellis - Showman (ep9) *Matt Devere - King Osbert (ep1) *Michael Jibson - Osric (ep8) *Mike Kelly - King Aella (ep1) *Mirjam Novak - Saxon Woman (ep13) *Nicholas Rowe - Father Asser (eps6-8) *Nikolett Barabas - Eanflaed (eps3, 7) *Nóra Hörich - Pretty Servant (eps2-4) *Oengus MacNamara - Bjorn (ep13) *Pál Makrai - Watchman (ep13) *Paul Ritter - King Peredur (ep6) *Peri Baumeister - Gisela (eps9-16) *Ralph Berkin - Bishop (ep5) *Richard Clews - Eilaf (ep13) *Richard Rankin - Father Hrothweard (eps9-10) *Sarah Broadbent - Slave Woman (ep16) *Sean Gilder - Wulfhere (eps5-8) *Sergej Onopko - Boltan (ep14), East Anglian Dane (ep2) *Simon Nader - Young Priest (ep6) *Simon Stenspil - Dagfinn (eps15-16) *Tamás Szabó Sipos - Elgin (ep13) *Tibor Milos Krisko - Rypere (ep15) *Timothy Walker - Selwine (ep15) *Tina Gray - Abbess (ep11) *Tom Taylor - Young Uhtred (ep1) *Victor McGuire - Oswald (eps4-5) *Zsófia Farkas - Aethelflaed (ep7) *Zsolt Vicei - Tofi (ep14) Category:TV Series Category:2015 TV Series